parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Story 3 (StevenandFriends Style)
StevenandFriends's spoof of Pixar's Toy Story 3 Cast *Woody - Marco Diaz (Star vs The Forces of Evil) *Buzz Lightyear - Wreck-It Ralph *Mr. Potato Head - Shrek *Mrs. Potato Head - Fiona (Shrek) *Slinky - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Hamm - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jessie - Merida (Brave) *Bullseye - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Erik, Bo, and Atticus (Happy Feet TWO) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Big Baby - The Boss Baby *Ken - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Barbie - Sally (Cars) *Twitch - King Louie (LA) (The Jungle Book) ((2016)) *Stretch - Chef (Trolls) *Chunk - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Sparks - Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) *Chatter Telephone - Beetle (Kubo and the Two Strings) *The Bookworm - Hank (Finding Dory) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Kong (Kong: Skull Island) *Andy Davis - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Teenage Andy Davis - Ted (The Lorax) *Molly Davis - Boo (Monsters, Inc,) *Young Molly Davis - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Bonnie Anderson - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Chuckles - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Mr. Pricklepants - Elliot (Open Season) *Buttercup - Manny (Ice Age) *Trixie - Ramsey (The Good Dinosaur) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Carla, Bia and Tiago (Rio 2) *Totoro - Heihei (Moana) *Dolly - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) Scene Index: #Cartoon Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventures/Opening Credits #Cartoon Story 3 Part 2 - Nate's Grown Up #Cartoon Story 3 Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away #Cartoon Story 3 Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside #Cartoon Story 3 Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome #Cartoon Story 3 Part 6 - Marco Leaves/Rough Play #Cartoon Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime with Penny #Cartoon Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den #Cartoon Story 3 Part 9 - Metal Beak's Offer #Cartoon Story 3 Part 10 - "I See Ted"/Locked Up #Cartoon Story 3 Part 11 - Cody Maverick's Story of Metal Beak #Cartoon Story 3 Part 12 - Daybreak #Cartoon Story 3 Part 13 - Marco's Advice from a Beetle #Cartoon Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break #Cartoon Story 3 Part 15 - Lightning McQueen's Closet/"Prison Riot!" #Cartoon Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish Ralph #Cartoon Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck #Cartoon Story 3 Part 18 - Dump/End of the Line #Cartoon Story 3 Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home #Cartoon Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye Ted #Cartoon Story 3 Part 21 - We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) #Cartoon Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Gallery Marco diaz.jpg|Marco Diaz as Woody Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Buzz Lightyear Shrek in Shrek the Third.jpg|Shrek as Mr. Potato Head Max in The Secret Life of Pets-1.jpg|Max as Slinky Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg|Fiona as Mrs. Potato Head Arlo.png|Arlo as Rex Patrick Star in The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water.jpg|Patrick Star as Hamm Merida in Brave.jpg|Merida as Jessie Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Bullseye Erik's full-body view.png|Erik Bo (Boadicea).jpg|Bo Atticus.jpg|and Atticus as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Metal Beak.png|Metal Beak as Lotso Boss baby character.png|The Boss Baby as Big Baby Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Ken Sally in Cars 3.jpg|Sally as Barbie Nefarious close.png|Dr. Nefarious as Sparks Chef-1.jpg|Chef as Stretch Professor Poopypants.png|Professor Poopypants as Chunk The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 12.png|King Louie as Twitch Hank.jpg|Hank as The Bookworm Nate (WB).png|Nate Gardner as Andy Davis Ted.jpg|Ted as Teenage Andy FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Young Molly Davis Sarah Gardner.jpg|Sarah Gardner as Mrs. Davis Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Bonnie Anderson Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Chuckles Elliot.jpg|Elliot as Mr. Pricklepants Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny as Buttercup Ramsey the good dinosaur disney pixar.png|Ramsey as Trixie Bia, Carla And Tiago.png|Carla, Bia and Tiago as Peas-in-a-Pod Heihei.jpg|Heihei as Totoro Ronnie Anne Santiago in The Loud House-0.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Dolly Trivia The Clips for Felicie Milliner, Manny, Ramsey, Carla, Bia and Tiago, Beetle, Hank, The Boss Baby, Chef, King Louie, Kong and Dr. Nefarious are the same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies